


Music

by fangirl530



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: Miguel and Tulio arrive in the kingdom of Corona, ready to start a new life. Though this sounds hard, its going to be a lot easier then they thought, thanks to an event going on that day...





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> imagine this as an AU where for some reason, I don't know why, Chel is not here. Not because I don't like her- I could probably write her into it relatively easily. But I really like the friendship between Miguel and Tulio, and I want this story to just be about them. More notes at the end of the story!

“Tulio! Wake up!” something elbowed him in the ribs, and he moaned as his eyes fluttered open.

“What? What’s so important you couldn’t let me sleep a few more minutes?” he demanded, glaring at his blonde haired partner. 

“We’ve arrived at Corona! A new kingdom, where nobody knows who we are! We can get a fresh start!” Miguel beamed. “Isn’t it exciting?”

“Sure, yeah. But you know what would be really exciting?” Tulio said pointedly. “Getting to wake up on my own accord.” 

Miguel climbed off of Altivo. “Let’s look around,” he said. “See the town. Maybe meet some people?” 

“Fine,” Tulio said with a sigh, jumping off of Altivo. “Lets go.” the pair walked with Altivo through the town. There were few people around- one or two, but that was all. 

“That’s strange,” Miguel said, looking around. “Where is everybody?” 

“I don’t know,” Tulio said with a shrug. He tilted his head. “Do you hear that?”

“Music,” Miguel said, a smiling spreading across his face. He started to run in the direction it was coming from. “Come on Tulio, let’s go see where it’s coming from!” 

“Miguel, hold on! Ugh.” Tulio took off after his friend with Altivo trotting after. “You have way too much energy!” he shouted. He chased miguel through the town, until he came to a stop next to a large crowd. 

“So,” he said, gasping as he caught his breath. “What’s going on here?” 

“A talent show,” Miguel said, smiling up at the stage. “Do you think they’ll let me enter?” 

“I don’t know,” Tulio said, shrugging. “Go ask.” 

“Okay!” Miguel grabbed his lute from Altivo and dashed off to the side of the stage, approaching a lady and beginning to talk to her. While he waited, Tulio watched the act that was there currently. It was a girl with a braid that went almost to her feet. She was dancing around the stage to music some nearby musicians were making. Her hair flew out around her as she spun, throwing both her hands in the air and coming to an abrupt stop. The audience began to cheer immediately, and a few tossed flowers. 

She beamed at them all, curtsying before walking off stage. The lady walked onstage and smiled at the audience. 

“Hello everyone! Give Princess Rapunzel a hand!” everyone clapped, and a few whistled. One little girl cried out, 

“We love you Rapunzel!” 

“We have one more act,” the lady continued. “A last minute entry. Please welcome Miguel Cervantes!” Miguel walked on stage, smiling at the audience. He started to strum, slow at first and then faster and faster. He spun around and danced across the stage, tapping his feet occasionally to the beat. 

The audience started to smile and clap along. Tulio wound his way through them, arriving at the edge of the stage. He smiled up at his friend and gave him a thumbs up. Miguel smiled down at him, and began to strum with only one hand, causing the crowd started to cheer even louder. They got a little quieter as Miguel beckoned Tulio with his hand. 

“Come up here and join me, Tulio!” he said, spinning close to the edge and holding his hand out. 

Tulio backed away, shaking his head. “Oh no,” he said. “Absolutely not. I’m not a performer. Besides, joining you would definitely be unfair or against the rules.”

“Actually,” the lady said. “If you want to join him, you can go right ahead!” 

“You heard her!” Miguel leaned down, and Tulio crossed his arms. 

“No way,” he said stubbornly. He felt sudden hands on his back. People in the crowd were pushing him closer. “Hey!” he yelled, attempting to resist. A big guy grabbed Tulio under his arms and hoisted him up, setting him on the very edge. Tulio almost fell back, but Miguel snatched his hand and pulled him closer, spinning him around. 

As he spun, Tulio twisted his hips in attempt to catch his ballance. One toe was pointed in front of him, with a hand up in the air. He froze, staring out at the audience.

Miguel continued to play his loot as he danced, nodding at Tulio encouragingly. He tapped one foot. He took a few steps forward, and then a few back, moving his arms along with him. He spun and rocked his hips back and forth, letting the music take hold of his body. His knees bent as he slid and danced around the stage. 

Miguel continued to play, occasionally spinning left or right and taking steps forward and back. He began to play very quickly, his fingers flying across the loot. Time for a big finish. Going off instinct, Tulio spun left as Miguel spun right. He flew his arms out as he came to a stop, back to back with miguel. Miguel finished strumming and threw his arms out as well, holding the loot in his right hand. Tulio could feel him breathing heavy as the adrenalation died down. 

The crowd cheered, whistling and clapping. A few younger kids were hopping up and down with bright smiles as they clapped. As Tulio and Miguel put their arms down and faced them, the lady joined them on stage. She stood between them and put an arm around them both. 

“Give a big hand for the winner of the talent show,” she said, smiling. “Miguel and Tulio!” the crowd roared, and Tulio felt a smile come to his face as he watched. He looked at Miguel, and saw that he was smiling back. 

The lady released them. “Follow me,” she said. “You still have to get your prize- 439.27 Euros!”

“Wow,” Miguel said, looking at Miguel with wide eyes. 

“And you get a meeting with the royal family,” she continued. “I’ll let you decide when is a good time for you.” 

“We’ll think about it,” Miguel promised, smiling at his friend. “I think we’re going to like it here,” he said. 

Tulio smiled back. “You’re right about that- this is going to work out."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's not really a christmasy story, but I've had this idea in my head for a while, and it just happened to work for this prompt. I apologize to any dancers out there, who read the dancing scene and cringed while the read it. I don't know much about dancing- I mostly do it for fun, privately.


End file.
